Consortium - A part of you
by Lorielen
Summary: hopefully the last in my Consortium trilogy. Hwoarang and Stella are free at last, but something unexpected might make a twist on their lives... and as they struggle with the situations they learn that the consortium just won't let go of its members so ea
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: don't owe Hwoarang (though I *really* wish I did). He's property of Namco and any other nice company that we should all thank for bringing a little sunshine into our lives. I'm making no money out of this, so don't sue ok? I owe all the others characters mentioned, and I have all the rights on them.   
Rating: R, hum... for some language and situations...  
Summary: hopefully the last in my Consortium trilogy. Hwoarang and Stella are free at last, but something unexpected might make a twist on their lives... and as they struggle with the situations they learn that the consortium just won't let go of its members so easily.  
Author's notes: This one is a sequel to 'Consortium - Out (part two)', don't read this unless you've read the other two, otherwise won't have a clue about the whole story. If you've read Vicky Lew's 'Free for a second' or Lidia Bower's 'Dance without sleeping' you might recognize some of the lines and/or situations. I intend no copy, I was just inspired by those stories and authors. Thanks for the three of them! :)  
And, I used a different side of Hwoarang in this story. I *know* that he doesn't show any of this, but I believe that deep inside he's sweet and caring. Tell me what you think, my e-mail is blood_taloness@hotmail.com. Feel free to complain, compliment, cry, or whatever. And now...  
  
Consortium - A part of you - by Pris Kirshten  
  
Hwoarang looked over at the monitors besides Stella's bed and sighed. He was exhausted… being inside the goddamn hospital for about two days could really tire anyone out. Especially when the one who's most dear to you is on a comma and doctors say that she may not even wake up… The young tae-kwon-do fighter ran a hand through his re unruly hair, and then put the very same hand over his girlfriend's pale one. He was the cause of her quite delicate state… He recalled the last events that had ended up with her on that bed… It had all started over two months ago.  
-*-  
Hwoarang stroke Stella's golden hair tenderly. They'd been in Japan for nearly a month already, and there was still another week to go until the tournament would begin. He was really looking forward to it, for a chance to kick the ass of the man who had dared to manage a drawn. He felt his lover nuzzling against his chest and smiled. He didn't give the Japanese half of the importance he dedicated to the woman asleep besides him. She'd saved his life... in more ways than one. She'd kept him sane through the training, the killing, and Baek's death. His face darkened. He hadn't recovered just yet. It hurt too much... Sighing, he made a vowel. He'd let go of the past.   
"Pup?" Stella called out to him, still barely conscious.   
"Yeah Stell?" He said in a soft voice.   
She had been acting... weird on the last few weeks. He couldn't quite describe it, but it seemed that she was getting... soft. And extremely sensible. Well, he for one could cope with that. But still...   
"What you plannin' for us today?"   
He stood thoughtful for a moment before answering.   
"Dunno. Anything you want sounds good." He said, and looked down at her, a smile on his lips.   
"I was thinkin' 'bout jus' takin' a walk 'round... you in?" She said, an innocent tone on her voice, then added. "I wan' t'be wit' you as much as I can."   
He sighed. On the last two weeks she had been trying to convince him not to go to the tournament. She didn't tell him that of course, but every time they talked about it she'd become angry for no apparent reason, and she was always talking about wanting to be with him as much as she could, as if the tournament was some kind of prison. But he didn't want to argue with her.   
"Whatever you want, baby."   
Was all he could say. He was definitely getting soft on her.   
-*-  
As they walked near the seaside, hand in hand, Stella looked absently at the floor.   
Why did he have to enter this damn tournament?   
She knew how important it was to him, but also... she feared that something could happen to the man she loved. Suddenly she saw him waving a hand at someone, and turned her head on the direction. Waving back there was a tiny girl with black hair that fell to her waist and a smirk on her lips.  
Hwoarang couldn't believe it.   
"Kaoru?" He shouted, and the girl's smile grew larger.   
This can't be happening. He thought as the black haired girl walked up to him.   
"Hi Hwoarang. Fancy meeting you here." She said, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.   
He kissed her back, and then remembered something.   
"Hi Kaoru. It's been a long time huh? This is Stella."   
The blond girl smiled as she shook Kaoru's hand.   
I'd never known anyone with violet eyes before. She thought as she studied the girl carefully.   
It didn't take much for one to know that that Kaoru girl could have any man she wanted to.   
"Hi. My name's Kaoru Hykumi." The girl introduced herself.   
"Stella Kirshten." She said in a tone that betrayed no emotion.   
But inside she was boiling with anger, as she could see the way Hwoarang looked at the other girl.   
"So... how long you staying in town, Hwo?" Kaoru said, in a casual tone.   
"Hum, dunno, maybe one week."   
As he answered he felt Stella squeeze his hand, a sure sign that she was uncomfortable.   
"Maybe we could meet? For old times' sake?" The black haired girl smiled sweetly.   
"Maybe some other day. I'm, uh, we've got all day full already."   
He said the first thing that came to his mind.   
"It's ok. I too have to get going by now, but here's my number, gimme a call, ok? Bye."   
She handed him a piece of paper and turned around to disappear. He sighed in relief, but that didn't last much.   
"Who's she?"   
Stella's voice was controlled, and he could tell by self-experience that it didn't exactly mean that she was calm. Actually it meant the opposite. He gulped.   
"She's... we used to date." He answered, then added. "Can't help it to be such a hottie among the ladies."   
She smiled at him, and they continued their walk as if nothing had happened.  
--*--  
But on that night, curled up on their bed, Stella was scared. Her period hadn't come just yet, and she had never been one to delays. Plus, she felt her breasts like... growing. She pushed those thoughts to the darkest corner of her mind and tried to get some sleep.   
But by the end of the week, sleep was something that Stella just wished. They had met that girl again, just for lunch, and Stella felt threatened by her. She was afraid the violet-eyed girl would steal the man she loved. Plus, she was starting to feel fat. Her belly was definitely growing, and that wasn't a good thing for one that was about to lose the boyfriend. She looked at her side, where he was far asleep. She silently wondered if he was dreaming about her, and then cuddled to him, embracing him so that he wouldn't be able to leave while she was asleep. She cried herself to sleep.  
--*--  
Hwoarang was confused. He had been so sure of his love for Stella, but now that Kaoru had shown up he didn't know what to do. Kaoru had been the only girl that had left him instead of the opposite, because she had to go to Japan. He had missed her so much... and she hadn't changed a bit, was still the same sweet-faced and sweet-tempered girl he had ever met. Plus, Stella had been acting weird... he felt a bit proud that she was jealous of him, because he was sure of it. Although she'd die before admitting it, he had seen her face when he talked about his previous girlfriend and all the stuff they used to do together. He felt good having the two girls wanting him.   
But he was also nervous, for the tournament was to begin on the next morning. Stella would go with him to the hotel of course, but she'd be spending most of the day alone. He knew that she'd understand him, she always did.   
And so he kissed the top of her head, holding her close while pressing her up against him. It was late night, but he wasn't able to sleep. He was surprised when she kissed him back.   
"Still up?" He asked with a soft tone on his voice.   
"Can't sleep. Wonderin' 'bout how much I'm goin' t'miss you..."   
As she said that she ran her hands up and down on his back, and he smiled.   
"Am gonna give you something to remember me by." He said as he bit her ear.  
--*--  
The tournament was already ending, and Hwoarang thanked God for that. He missed Stella so damn bad... she was with him at the hotel, but at the same time was so distant. There were times when he just wanted to let it all go and return to her, make it all right to her. But then he'd remember Baek, and the promise he had made to himself that he'd defeat Jin Kazama. And so he kept on.   
But on one rainy night he was especially tired after beating up another combatant, and returned to his room to have a shower and get some sleep. The shower part went ok, but when he came out of the bathroom Stella was seating on the bed, a fearful look on her face.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, seating besides her carefully.   
"Hwo, I've got somethin' t'tell you. But I don'... I mean, I don' know how you're goin' t'take it, so please let me finish b'fore you speak ok?"   
He just nodded, puzzled, and she started.   
"Don' know how t'say this, but... I'm pregnan'."   
Just that statement made his jaw drop to the floor, and he was barely conscious while he forced himself to pay attention at what she was saying.   
"An' I wan' this kid, 'cuz it's my opportunity t'give back t'the world one of so many lives I've taken from it. Plus, it's yours..." She smiled weakly and continued talking. "I wan' a baby of yours, a part of you in me. What do you say?" She then looked at him expectantly.  
He was shocked. How could she just throw it all at him? He was to fight the final match on the following day, and she just came with a bomb like that! A baby! He didn't know what to say. He wouldn't say that he hadn't thought about one day having children, but certainly not now... How could he say that to her?   
"Stell... I don't think it's a good idea." He saw her face sadden and felt like a knife on his heart, but kept talking to justify himself. "I mean, I'm one day from ending this damn tournament, and then we can start a life, but... we're, uh, too young just yet. It's like, we can have children some other time, but right now I don't think that we're even financially stable for that."   
As he talked he could see her standing next to him, feel her breath, but also felt like she was escaping beneath his fingers with every word he said. He felt that he was losing her, and that feeling scared the hell out of him.   
"We can talk about it..." He tried, and saw the tears welling up on her eyes.   
She shook her head slowly.   
"'Nough was said already. Thanks for listenin'."   
He saw her arm moving on his direction, but a weird smell was all he could recall before everything went black.  
--*--  
Later he recognized the smell. It was the same drug she had used when they had first met. Ironic, wasn't it? He woke up with the same headache, and was lying on the bed. But this time she was nowhere to be seen. He felt the fear invading him as he searched for her, just to find a note on the bed. It read:   
'Pup, I knew this was going to happen. And I'm sorry, but I chose the baby over you. I don't know why I'm doing this, because it hurts so much to leave you. But I guess you had already kind of left me before... And I've told you that I want it. I think it needs me more than you do right now. But you don't have to worry about that, for when you find this I'm sure to be far away. Just want you to know that you are now free, now you can go back and date Kaoru or do whatever you want to. Ain't pretending that I don't care, it's just that our lives have turned out to go by different paths. Some day we might even cross again. For now just know that I love you.  
Stell'  
As he read it, he felt the acid on his soul. The paper was wet, probably with her tears. She had run away. She had left him. He punched the wall in frustration, and swore violently.   
Why did that had to happen? And why did she talk about Kaoru? Didn't she know that he loved her golden hair and green eyes more than anything? And why did she make it so he had to choose between the tournament and a baby? A baby of hers?   
"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" He whispered to himself a hundred times.   
He didn't even think about going after her, for as the letter said she was sure to be far away on that time. It was like, 4 in the morning! He had been out for too much time... Time enough for him to lose the most important thing on his life. He sighed as he made his way to the bed and threw himself on it. He silently cried himself to sleep.  
--*--  
On the next day he woke up in a vile mood just by finding out that she wasn't there besides him. He felt like everything he did wasn't really him. He watched himself take a shower, put on his kimono and head for the scene of the final match against the Toshin. There he could feel little emotion as he beat the demon, finally having his revenge for Baek's death. And then he watched himself as a stupid ceremony went by and he received a trophy that represented the host's half-bald and now golden head. He watched as he walked up to the pier and just looked at the sea until the sun was setting, without eating or moving or even thinking the whole day long. He was about to throw the ugly trophy in the water... what did the damn thing mattered anyway? He then heard a sound and seemed to come to his senses as he watched the Japanese run inside some abandoned warehouse, being close followed by armed Mishima soldiers. Curious, he got up and went check that. He saw there a chance for another match against the spiky haired kid, and so kicked some soldier butt, then put himself on a defense stance as he watched the Japanese run through some kind of transformation, and then jump out of the window. He looked at his hands and smiled. He never knew Jin Kazama to be such a loser and refuse a match.   
Can't help it if he's afraid. He's got reasons to be. Hwoarang thought.   
But the word afraid made him remember the way Stella had looked last night, and he sighed. He just couldn't stop thinking about her!   
I've got to find her...   
That'd be a difficult chore, and he knew it. Consortium members were able to just vanish like smoke in the air, and Stella had been one of their very best. All of a sudden it stuck him.   
Of course! *They* can help me find her!   
He thought, and smiled as he quickly walked to the nearest pay phone.   
The Consortium will be very happy to search for a deserter, and I will be accepted back in to help. And when I find her, we'll run away together again.   
He produced a coin and put it on the phone, then dialed a number he was only slightly familiar with.  
--*--  
Superior John William Mattews was having a hard time. All the big guys into the Consortium were blaming him for losing one of the best agents. You are too soft on her, they said. God, he couldn't help it if the lovebirds had decided to go on honeymoon! He sighed. Ok, he admitted he missed her. And he couldn't help but be proud of her. The veteran smiled satisfied; he had always known it. The phone rang but he didn't want to answer it, for he was sure that it'd be yet another one criticizing him. However it was his duty, and so he picked up the receiver. "Mattews." He said in a dry tone.   
"Sup?" Came the uncertain reply, and he knew immediately who it was.   
The kid! The thought raced his mind, and his eyes widened.   
"Hwoarang, is that you?"   
"Yeah. I, uh... is this line private?"   
He could sense the youth's fear, and thought it better to reassure him.   
"Yes, you can talk. Where's Stella?"   
There was an uncomfortable silence.   
"I, uh, that's the reason I'm calling."   
"You mean she's not with you?!" Mattews tone raised as he felt angry.   
Couldn't the stupid bad boy wannabe take care of a girl? It never occurred to him that Stella didn't need anyone to take care of her.   
"She ran away. I wanted to go back and she didn't agree with me, so she ran."  
--*--  
Hwoarang had decided that he couldn't tell the real reason of their fight, and that he had to pretend to be on the Consortium's side so they might accept him back. So he came up with that small lie, and was relieved when he heard the Superior's voice.   
"I see. And you want to come back?"   
"Yes, and to help you find her. I know that I can talk her into joining again." He shot, hoping he sounded a lot more secure than he felt.   
"The punishment for deserting is hard, kid... but if you help us get her, you might be accepted back."  
--*--  
John was using the cold tone because he was angry. What did the boy think they were? The punishment for betraying the Consortium was death. But if the damn redhead just managed to help them find her...   
"I'm ok with that. I just want to go back in."   
He heard the boy say, and instantly decided that the kid wasn't worth of Stella. He would just betray her trust in order to go back to an assassin agency! Probably too much time around assassins had made the kid's head go funny.   
"Give me a number, and I'll call you shortly."   
"No. I will call you tomorrow."   
Came the reply, and Mattews couldn't do a thing but agree.   
"Nine am. Don't be late." He said, and hung the phone up.   
As he lay back on the chair he stopped to think things over for a minute. He didn't want Stella back in there, and much less to know that she'd be tortured and killed, as an example for anyone else that ever thought about leaving. So he decided that he would not tell anyone about that, and the boy wouldn't be accepted in again. He smiled at his noble decision, for finding her might save his career. But he didn't care. She had done what he didn't have the guts to, and he wouldn't jeopardize that.   
They're not getting her back.   
He thought, and smiled. He'd protect his little angel.  
--*--  



	2. chap 2

Cesar Kadget lit a cigarette and stood by his desk, waiting for the phone to ring. He was waiting for Superior Mattews to call him and tell him that they had a way to find the deserter bitch. He sighed. As a Superior Agent himself, he had known that the girl had been a pain since she entered. She just wouldn't follow the rules, but she was too good for anyone to try and put her on the line by physical ways.   
He let out a puff of smoke from his cigarette. Getting physical with her was something he had wanted for a long time... But everyone had driven the efforts back when she had shot Spikey. The fat middle aged man let out a small laugh. The ever so though Spikey...   
He was always an asshole, posing like he was actually good.   
Even as Cesar thought that he knew that it was a lie. Spikey *was* good, but she had got to him. And him, Cesar, admired her for that much. But he also hated her for that, because she could be a real bitch. She knew that she was one of the best, and she had her superior wrapped around her finger.   
Old drooling Mattews was never able to handle that chick.   
And now she had ran away, and took a boy with her. He didn't care about the rookie, but he did want her back in. So that he could torture and viciously kill her himself.  
The fact that the phone never rang awoke the council member from his daydreaming, and he smiled. He knew that it would happen, and that had been why he had tapped Mattews' line. Something interesting was going to happen... Cesar smiled. He'd have to wait until nine in the next morning. Then something else occurred to him, and he dialed a now familiar number.  
--*--  
Mirsh heard her partner's cell-phone ringing and extended a hand to answer it as he was far asleep. They were inside a volvo in stakeout, but had moved to the backseat of the car after the first three ours of waiting and nothing happening.   
The droid smiled to herself. It was just so much fun around Harlock. He had been cold at first, and now he continued to do it, but in his coldness there was now a bit of humor. And of course they slept together. She smiled maliciously and then put those thoughts aside while the caught the phone.   
"Mirsh." She answered curtly.   
"Isn't that Harlock's number?"   
She heard superior Cesar's voice and sighed. God knew how she hated that man. He was just so stupidly formal, and had no brains at all. Some internal Consortium gossip said that he had been Mattews' companion at the academy, and that they were rivals.   
"Yes, but he's out getting some food."   
She lied as she prayed that the sound of Harlock snoring loudly besides her wouldn't be loud enough for the other man to hear.   
"I've got something interesting for him. Make him call me when he gets back."   
And without waiting for the reply the man hung up. Mirsh moved into a seating position, and silently wondered what could be possibly interesting for Harlock. For all she knew, the man was the most trigger-happy bubble-head she had ever known, though he was very funny. The only things she had seen him enjoy doing were torturing people, which was not a good hobby, and having sex. Well, he was good at that, she thought. So she touched his shoulder lightly, tenderly shaking him.   
"Harlock... Harlock... wake up sleeping beauty. The boss wants to speak to you."   
"Huh?" He groaned and rubbed his eyes.   
"For Christ sake, wake up or you're a dead man!"   
She slapped his chest, and he then opened his eyes wide.   
"What the fuck?" He asked in a yawn.   
She sighed. Some day she'd have to work on his language.   
"Call Sup. Kadget, he said that he has something that might be interesting to you."   
As she said that she passed the phone to her partner. He dialed the number.  
"Kadget." Came the reply.   
"Harlock here. Mirsh told me to call you sir."   
Patrick said as he stretched a hand out, finally waking up.   
"Remember that Kirshten bitch?"   
The eyes of the lower agent widened.   
"Yeah, the deserter. What about..."   
"Her partner called up here this morning. She ran from him and he wants to join back here and help us find her."   
"Stupid kid, never knew how to control her. Surprised she didn't kill him."   
Patrick said, as his mind raced. He had always known that the red haired boy wouldn't be able to handle her. She was too good for him, and Harlock knew it. He also knew that she had spit in his face, and wanted a chance to get her back for that one.   
"Me too. But listen, what would you say if I managed to put you in after her?"   
"That'd be just great, sir." He looked to the side to see if Mirsh was listening, and noticing that she was already on the front seat he added. "Except that her best friend is my partner."   
"That is ok, it will make things easier for us to find her. She'll return to her best friend and to her partner, but you listen to me, when you guys find her I'll have a specific chore for you."   
"That's great sir. When do I get started?"   
"Wait until tomorrow morning, and then I'll give you a ring." And with that the superior hung up.   
Harlock smiled. He yes he'd have a specific chore, but that'd have to wait... when he caught her he'd...  
"What was all about, Harlock?" Came Mirsh's voice from the passenger seat.   
"Nothing. A chance to get a cool mission for once." He lied, and she could see right through it.   
Mirsh smiled. She had heard a bit of the conversation, and she knew that it had something to do with Stella. Of course, she thought, that had been the third thing ever to interest Harlock. And she happened to be her best fried also. She wondered how was the blond haired deserter doing...  
--*--  
Stella knocked on the door, looking cool even when one gorilla-like man came answer it and gave her a look that told her she was fresh meat. She didn't really care.   
"You got it?" The man asked, and she just nodded.   
As she stepped in and he closed the door he patted her butt. In one quick movement of hers he had a cut on his hand, and she was holding her knife close to his neck.   
"Don' mess wit' me. Where's him?"   
"I'm here honey. Let the guy go, don't go all trigger-happy on him."   
She lowered her weapon as she turned around to face her partner. The man was on his late forties, and was the owner of one of the most important smuggling gangs in Japan. And he had hired her services as a thief. Stella got the jewel from the bag she was holding and showed it to him.   
"Excellent, my dear. It's hard to believe that I'd never heard from you before."   
He said, obviously happy.   
"I'm not from here. Jus' needed somethin' t'do while in Japan."   
"I can't believe an exquisite girl like you has nothing to do in here." The man smiled.   
"I'm late. I jus' wan' t'grab the cash, you have any other services?" She sounded though, and he smiled.   
"I do. And if you allow me, you're so dangerous as you are beautiful. That's a good combination, believe me." He said as he handled her the bag with the money.   
She gave it q quick glance in order to see if it was all there and then looked at him.   
"We'll talk tomorrow." She said as she turned around and left.  
While fastening her seat belt the blond haired girl sighed. She didn't like to steal... but she surely had the abilities to do it. Her years as an assassin had made her practically an expert on alarm systems, plus she was agile.   
She rubbed her belly. She had gone to a doctor and he had told her that she was only one month and a half pregnant. She wondered if the baby's hair would be red... and wiped a tear as she remembered its father.   
Do not think about him. He'll be fine... you'll be fine. She thought over and over to herself.  
--*--  
At nine am on the following day Hwoarang was near the pay phone, preparing himself to dial Superior Mattew's number. The red haired boy had already formed a plan. After going in, he'd ask for Mirsh's help. She'd know where to look for Stella... The youth sighed as he heard the sound that indicated that Mattews had picked up the phone.   
"Sir?" He asked.   
"Hwoarang. I was expecting your call."   
"Have you talked to someone? When do I get in?" The boy asked, feeling a bit nervous.   
"You little bastard, you are... are getting in today."  
--*--  
Mattews reformulated his phrase as he felt Cesar's cold gun on his head. And besides Cesar there was a Top Agent in there. Top Agents were Superior's bosses.   
"Tell the rookie to go to the airport. There we'll send someone to pick him up." The Top Agent said in a low voice.   
"Go to the airport at 6 p.m. We'll have someone there to pick you up."   
"Now you hang the phone."   
Mattews did as he was told and then turned around to face the other two agents.   
"Trying to cover some deserter's tale, Mattews?"   
Cesar's voice was filled with satisfaction. John felt disgusted.   
"The girl *is* coming back. And there's nothing you can do to protect her. We'll have someone special after her..." Cesar continued, and then the Top Agent, whose surname was Michels, added.   
"We'll have the rookie, Mirsh and Harlock working on her. Both the boy and the droid will serve as bait to her. She'll return to them, as Cesar here thought. Very good, Superior Kadget." Michels said, causing the other man to smile.   
"And you know what? She'll die when she comes in, as an example for anyone that ever dares to think about running away. We are in need of examples around here." Cesar said, his wolf-like smile growing even larger. "Right, Mr. Michels? We could use an example for traitors..." The other man just nodded and Cesar pulled the trigger, ending Mattews' life.  
--*--  
"You mean, Cesar has done this for us? I can't believe it!"   
Mirsh was astonished. It just didn't seem right that the Consortium had put her, Stella's best fried, to track the fugitive down and bring her back. It didn't make any sense at all.   
"Yup babe. The big guy said that you're the one who knows her better around, you and the rookie. And as I'm your partner..." He put his arm over her shoulder as he looked to the terminal.   
They were expecting Hwoarang to show up, for they had been the ones chosen to pick him up at the airport and start looking for Stella already.   
"I think he'll help."   
Mirsh said absently while scanning the crowd in hopes to spot the kid's red hair.   
"Maybe. But I hate the idea of being with that boy. He's so damn stuck up, like what he thinks actually meant some shit."   
Harlock said, pulling the droid up. He had found Hwoarang.  
The redheaded youth was lying against a pillar, looking around for some known agent. That was when he saw Harlock heading towards him.   
God, please no. He thought, disgusted, as he saw the other man dragging Mirsh. Not him... His thoughts vanished when both agents stopped in front of him.   
"Hi there Hwoarang." Mirsh was smiling at him, and he forced a smile back.   
"Hey kid."   
He turned around to see Patrick Harlock's smiling face. The man extended his hand and Hwoarang smiled back as he crushed the man's bones while shaking his hand.   
"Don't call me kid." The redhead said, then added. "You are the ones I'm gonna work with?"   
Mirsh nodded.   
"As her best friend and her, uh, protegee, I think you and I have been chosen to do it. And Harlock here knows her very well too, don't you?"   
"Let's get our asses outta here." Harlock motioned for some cops that were walking on the group's general direction.   
The other two agreed and few minutes later they were inside a small jet, that'd take them to the Consortium's HQ.  
--*--  
Hwoarang hated that. He hated it so-so much to go back on that disgusting agency again. But he had to find Stella... He looked over to Mirsh again. The droid was absently looking outside the window as the jet started to go down. Hwoarang sighed as he, Harlock and Mirsh walked through the corridors and he received weird looks from the other agents. Those thoughts vanished when Mirsh touched his arm, and he looked forward to see a door opening. Behind it there was a fat man more or less the same age as Sup Mattews. He was smoking a cigarette and smiling at them.   
"Come in."   
The redhead sat on a chair and so did the other two agents. The Sup cleaned his throat and started.   
"Well, you've been the ones chosen to search for the deserter... I believe Stella Kirshten is her name. I've been given explicit orders to tell you not to hurt the girl."   
Harlock nodded at that, and the man proceeded.  
"You, rookie, would you get the folder that's on the table?"   
Hwoarang did as he was asked, and returned with a yellow folder on his hands, which he handed to Cesar.   
"Ok. Here is the initial info we have. You have two weeks. Dismissed."   
Mirsh caught the folder and they went down on the HQ to her dorm. When agents were not on missions they stayed at the HQ, which was a huge building containing from dorms and cafeterias to gun power enough to put many armies to shame. And, of course, high technology. Mirsh entered her fingerprints on a small panel near the iron door and it opened to reveal a small suite with a bed and a desk. Hwoarang sat on the desk's chair, and Mirsh and Harlock sat on the bed.   
"Where do we start?" Harlock's voice could be heard.   
The droid just opened the folder and started to examine its contents.   
"Here is a newspaper page that talks about a jewel that's been robbed two days ago."   
"Hum. No deaths, the person caught one of the guard's security card and used it. Got in and out without anyone noticing. Whose job does this looks like to you?"   
Patrick smiled.   
"She's done it. But why?"   
Hwoarang was curious.   
"She needed money. But she can't work, at least not around in Japan... she would never get decently paid."   
"So, she took the cash from the jewel and ran to some other country." Harlock finished Mirsh's thought then added.   
"Now, where would she go?"   
Both the older agents turned to Hwoarang.   
"Some place where she has any trustworthy contacts?" The kid shot.   
"Or you may call that home. She's from..."   
"Montreal, moved to New Orleans when she was four." Mirsh answered Harlock's question, then turned to Hwoarang. "Go pack, kid. And I hope you've learned some French while with her."  
--*--  



End file.
